1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a luminance correction system and method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various flat panel display devices having reduced weight and volume compared to those of cathode ray tube (CRT) devices have been developed. Flat panel display devices include liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, field emission display (FED) devices, plasma display panels (PDPs), organic light emitting display devices, and the like. Among the flat panel display devices, organic light emitting display devices display images by using organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) that generate light based on electron-hole recombination. Such display devices have fast response times and low power consumption.
Flat panel display devices may have brightness or luminance variations between different pixels due to characteristics such as variations in the pixels, variations in the manufacturing processes, and the like. Such brightness variations between pixels may generate luminance mura (e.g., unevenness, irregularity, lack of uniformity, nonuniformity, inequality) in flat panel display devices and degrade image quality.